Momentos perdidos
by RunlineY
Summary: ONE SHOT. Bulma y Vegeta. Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde...


Momentos perdidos

Vegeta salió del panteón de los Brief, se sentía aturdido y le costaba respirar cada vez que la imagen de esa mujer volvía a su mente. Hacía rato que todos se habían marchado, quedándose él solo en aquella fría sepultura digiriendo lo ocurrido. No sabía porque pero le costaba marcharse, no quería dejarla sola.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles de West City sin rumbo. Sentía que su existencia ya no tenía sentido, que él no debería estar sobre la Tierra, pero no quería olvidar, no quería perder todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía junto a ella. Tan solo por eso se aferraba a esa tortuosa existencia.

Quería abrazarla y no podía, sentir su aliento, cada latido de su corazón, pero eso ya no era posible; todo aquello había sido robado por la Muerte. Separados para siempre tan solo unidos por un recuerdo.

Esa mujer le había dado todo y él sentía que le había dado tan poco; ahora... ya era tarde. Deseaba una segunda oportunidad, vivir junto a ella unos últimos momentos, despedirse como debería haberlo hecho: perdiendo orgullo en un rincón de su alma y abriéndole el corazón. Tan solo deseaba decirle cuanto la amaba.

El sol comenzó a declinar por el oeste y sus pasos errantes le llevaron hasta la Corporación. Vegeta se detuvo en la entrada adornada con una esquela que arrancó sin siquiera leerla. Por primera vez tuvo miedo de entrar, de que al llegar dentro pudiera encontrarse solo. Al final cuando la luna coronaba el cielo atravesó el umbral; lo primero que vio al entrar fue la primera foto que se hizo junto a ella. Sonrió al recordar lo que había sufrido Bulma para conseguir que posara junto a ella y allí estaba ahora aquella foto, un testigo mudo de tiempos mejores.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y allí estaban sus dos hijos, fieles recuerdos del amor que sentía el príncipe de los saiyan hacia una vulgar humana. Trunks y Bra ojeaban un viejo albun familiar, al igual que él... recordando. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero aun así la mirada desecha de Trunks se dirigió hacia él. Como le dolió sentir que esa mirada le traspasaba. No pudo seguir ahí un minuto más.

Subió por las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio. Ahí estaba ella... aferrada fuertemente a la almohada Bulma dormía entre lagrimas. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y observó como Bulma pronunciaba su nombre en sueños mientras una lagrima solitaria le recorrió la mejilla. Vegeta se agachó he intentó secarle el rostro con su mano acariciándola por última vez, pero su mano le atravesó. Por un momento el saiyan había olvidado que ya no podía tocarla. La Muerte le había arrebatado su cuerpo... no era mas que un espectro perdido.

Bulma abrió los ojos tras notar el tacto gélido, miro a su alrededor, pero estaba sola... bajó la cabeza y volvió a entregarse al llanto. Vegeta miró esos ojos azules que le tenían cautivado y se le rompió el corazón al verlos tan hinchados. Impotente ante las lagrimas de Bulma se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

BUENAS. Al fin me he decidido a publicarlo jejeje si es que nunca he estado muy conforme con esta historia (no es mi estilo). Esta basada en una canción de Warcry, Espíritu de amor se llama. La escribiré para quien le interese.

Aquellos momentos que la muerte me robó,  
aquel sentimiento, nunca desapareció.  
Tanto te echo de menos... mi vida no tiene fin;  
Solo tengo tus recuerdos, solo eso me une a ti.

Sé que todo terminó, todo aquello acabó...  
Todo el amor que hubo aquí, ella se lo llevó.  
Quiero rozar tu piel, sentir tu corazón...  
que fácil fuera ayer... mi amor

Vago por las calles sin tener nada que hacer,  
navegando sin destino, sin rumbo que mantener,  
recordando mi pasado cuando estaba junto a ti...  
Solo por esos recuerdos aún continuo aquí.

Hoy, volveré a tu lado una vez más...  
volveré a contemplar esa mirada tranquila...  
Lejos de mi, sin poderte abrazar,  
deseando acariciar tu cuerpo hasta que llegue el día...

Y no...

Cada noche suelo regresar,  
cuido sus sueños en la oscuridad...  
Cada noche suelo regresar,  
cuido sus sueños, en la oscuridad.

Espero que os haya gustado, pero a mi me sigue pareciendo demasiado relamido. ¡Ah! Y siento haber cambidado la personalidad de Vegeta.

Runliney


End file.
